Trina's Twist
by WOWcow
Summary: FIRST FANFIC EVER! Trina finds out that she will be facing a new challenge: pregnancy! What will happen with her and her baby? How will everyone react?/ Ch 12 up. Major changes in pairings and also the gender of the baby is revealed! Feel free to suggest names and vote for the next story I should do on my profile. Picture from freedigitalphotos . net
1. The Test

**A/N: Hey guys! I finally decided to get an account. So this is my first go at writing a story on Fanfiction. So I'm not entirely sure how this should go, which means I totally need and want feedback/help. I don't own Victorious or any of the characters/places associated with it. Here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter One<em>**

Trina Vega wrung her hands nervously, as she looked down at her watch. Those five minutes couldn't pass quick enough.

_Beep, beep, beep!_

Trina jumped at the sound of her alarm and shut it off quickly. Suddenly she didn't want to look at the test sitting on the bathroom sink. She thought back to that night almost six weeks ago. It had only been one time, a drunken mistake and that guy was long gone. Surely it couldn't happen, right? Not to her, she was too pretty and talented, and everyone knows that that never happens to successful people. So she would be fine. Taking a deep breath, she stretched forward to grab the test, fingers shaking involuntarily. She turned it over. Terror gripped her as she processed the result. That tiny sign would change her life forever. Now she just had to tell her parents. And Tori. And her friends. Oh, and the entire school too. Great.

* * *

><p>Andre pulled up in front of the Vega's house and turned off the engine. He turned to face Tori, who had a face like thunder.<p>

"Tori," he said tentatively. "Um, we're at your house. Maybe we should get out of the car?"

She didn't respond. Reaching forward to her arm, he tried again.

"Tor, I know you're upset and angry. Jade really shouldn't have posted those pictures with you and the, um, party with the piñata…"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SPEAK OF IT!" Tori shouted, shutting her eyes and shaking her head. "The whole school now knows about that _incident_ and I messed up my song for music scholarship. To top it all off, Trina couldn't even give me a ride home, and… and I… just… urgh!"

"Tori, it's okay. First of all, you know what Jade can be like. She was just bored and looking for some entertainment."

Tori glared at him.

"Which should totally not have been you. But she'll move on and so will everyone else. Secondly, Tori that song didn't sound as bad as you think it did. So what if you said goat instead of go? I think it made more sense that way, you know 'Come on now goat, get out the door!'"

Tori offered him a small smile as he sang the song sassily to her.

"You see! Not too bad, right? It doesn't mean you've blown your shot with that music scholarship. And thirdly, I got to give you a ride home, which means you got to spend more time with my adorable self," he finished triumphantly.

Laughing, Tori nudged him and said "Okay. You're right. I'm sorry for lashing out at you. It's just because, well, I'm worried about Trina. She's been acting weird for the last couple of days and yesterday she was throwing up all day. Something just feels off with her. She hasn't even been as obnoxious as she normally is."

"Now this I've got to see. Come on, let's go inside," Andre said climbing out of his car. Tori got out too, slinging her bag over her shoulder, worry clearly visible on her face. Andre slung his arm, around her shoulders saying "Tor, calm down. She'll be fine, okay?"

Tori smiled and leaned into him briefly as they walked up to the house.

* * *

><p>Opening the door, they were greeted with Trina and her parents sitting on the red couch. Rather, Trina and her mother were sitting down – her dad was pacing up and down in front of the couch. His face was red and blotchy and masked in fury. Trina had red eyes from crying and her mother looked shell-shocked. Tori and Andre exchanged a glance.<p>

"What's going on here?" Tori asked concern laced through her voice.

"I'll tell you what's going on here," her father hissed angrily. "Your sister is pregnant. That's right she has been hanging around with some punk who just wanted to get into her pants. And evidently he did." He shot a pointed look at Andre who quickly dropped his arm from around Tori's shoulders. "But where is he now? He got what he wanted and she is stuck with her life ruined."

Turning towards Trina, he continued "Do you know how hard it is to raise a child, how much work it is? The monetary cost alone, the late nights, the diaper changes and all the RESPONSIBILITY for another life. Did you think about this at all, before you slept with him?"

Trina let out a screechy sob. Tori left Andre at the door and pulled Trina into her arms. She stroked her hair and whispered soothing words to her. Andre stood awkwardly at the door before calling out "Well Tori, I better go my grandmother needs me to uh, clean her fishtank because filters scare her. I guess I'll, uh, see you in school on Monday. Bye!" He left quickly without waiting for her reply, wanting to get as far away from their family discussion.

Trina gradually stopped shuddering and they both faced their father as he spoke again, softer this time.

"Trina. There's only one solution to this problem. You are going to have to get an abortion."

Tori gaped at him. "Dad, are you insane? This is not the way to handle it. We could…"

"Tori, I'm sorry but this is not really your decision. Trina is not ready to be a mother and…" he replied calmly.

"But Dad…"

Her mother spoke up for the first time since Tori had gotten home. "Sweetheart, your father is right. Trina is not emotionally or financially ready for a baby. She is still a child herself. You remember just last month when she was whining like a baby and throwing a tantrum just because her TV show was cancelled for a week! Imagine her trying to care for a child. Tori, I know it's not ideal but what else can we do?"

Tori was dumbstruck. Sure she imagined her father would react this way, but her mother? Trina wasn't commenting at all, so it looked like her future niece or nephew wouldn't exist anymore. Suddenly Tori felt a rage coming over her as she stood up angrily.

"Fine. I can't believe that my FAMILY is willing to give up a child simply because we are unprepared for it. It isn't the baby's fault but… UGH!" she shouted as she stormed up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Tori pulled her PearPhone from her bag and dialed Cat's number. She picked up on the second ring.<p>

"Hey Tori-o. Hehe! It sounds like Oreo. One time my brother…"

"Hey Cat. Sorry to interrupt but I kinda need to ask you for a favour."

"Sure Tori. What is it? It's not about Namibian monkeys is it?"

"What? Cat, no. Listen would it be okay if I stayed with you for a few days. Or possibly weeks" she said, mumbling the last bit into the phone.

"Oh, phew! Cause we don't have any more monkeys after my uncle borrowed them for his space trip and then… Oops! I'm not supposed to talk about it. Um, anyway that should be fine. My brother is away at a special camp so you could probably stay in his room. "

"Thanks Cat. I'll tell you all about it when I get there. Say, ten minutes?"

"Kaykay. Bye Tori!"

"Bye," Tori answered ending the call. She looked around her room for a few things and started to pack them in her overnight bag.

* * *

><p>She returned downstairs a few minutes later with a bag stuffed with overnight possessions. She strode towards the front door.<p>

"Tori, where are you going?" Her mother's voice came from the kitchen.

"I'm moving out. I can't live with you people, only thinking about yourselves or your reputation. I need some space."

"But,Victoria, where are you going to go live? It better not be with **that** boy," her father warned.

"His name is Andre and so what if it is? He's a good _friend_ Dad and I'd be fine living with him. But for your information, I'm going to stay at Cat's house. It's just something I have to do. Bye Mum, bye Dad and bye Trina," Tori finished abruptly.

Trina sniffled and looked up at Tori. "Wait, Tori. Let me give you a lift there," she said scrabbling in her purse for her keys. Tori nodded and went to the car.

* * *

><p>The car drive there was silent. Tori could feel that Trina wanted to say something but was strangely nervous about speaking up. Sighing mentally, Tori decided to break the dominating silence. "Trina, you know why I'm doing this right? I just don't want them to bully you into a decision that you might regret for your whole life. I…"<p>

"Listen Tori. I'm scared. I'm not ready to be a mom and I think maybe getting rid of the baby is the best thing to do. But I don't want to terminate the pregnancy. I've been thinking about this a lot, ever since I found out. I'll try to talk them into letting me give it up for adoption. I don't want my _incompetitiveness_ to mean that the baby has a messed up life, you know?"

Tori bit back a smile as they pulled into Cat's driveway. Just hearing Trina say that showed her that maybe she wasn't so far from maturity as everyone thought. "Uh, I think the word you wanted was incompetence. Huh. That was possibly the last time I'll correct you for a while. I love you Trina, and I'm gonna miss you." She reached across to Trina and pulled her in for a hug. That hug said everything that they couldn't say to each other because of pride and sisterly rivalry. Both knew that their actions today were going to shape the rest of their lives and that life was going to get really serious really fast. Extracting herself from Trina's death grip on her shoulders, Tori grabbed her bag and climbed out the car. Waving goodbye to Trina, she rang the doorbell.

As Trina's car pulled away, Tori heard the rumble of a black motorcycle with a silver side car as it drove up to the house. I wonder who that could be, thought Tori, looking at the person sitting astride the bike. The door of the house was pulled open and Cat stood there breathless.

"Hey Cat. Um where should I put my…"

"Robbie!" Cat screamed as she ran past Tori to the black clad figure clambering off the motorcycle.

"Robbie?"

* * *

><p><strong>So that was my first chapter. What are your thoughts? Too shortlong? Did I get the characters right? I don't want to beg but PLEASE review!**


	2. Ping-Pong Balls and Penguins

**A/N: Thanks so much for your kind reviews. Again I'd love some feedback because I find it really hard to write for Cat and Robbie. Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

She couldn't comprehend it. Wow. It had really happened. It was like slow motion as Robbie pulled off his helmet and shook his hair out. It was like a foreign movie as Cat leapt into his arms and he spun her around as she giggled happily. What happened to the slightly crazy redhead and the afro-haired geek with a puppet with more confidence? Robbie put Cat down gently onto the ground and reached into the sidecar. He pulled out Rex, his fluffy haired puppet, and pulled his glasses from his pocket. Ah, Tori thought, there's the geek I know and love.

"Cat! Cat!" Tori called beckoning Cat with her finger. Cat whispered something to Robbie and took his hand. She tugged him towards Tori, who had an incredulous look on her face.

"Hi hi! Tori, I forgot to tell you. Robbie will be joining us tonight," Cat gushed.

"Yeah, we're going on a…um…a d-da.." stuttered Robbie.

"Date."

"Thanks Cat. A date. Because we are uh…"

"Dating," Cat finished.

Tori nodded and a small smile began to creep onto her face. It was good to see her friends even in this strange turn of events. It wasn't like there hadn't been signs, what with detention on that one Saturday and the weird cutouts, but this was so sudden. Both of them stared at her nervously, as if wondering how she was going to take it, so she decided to speak up.

"That's so great you guys. I'm really happy for you both," Tori started. "And I'd love to hear all about it, but I kinda have to unpack my stuff."

"Oh right! Sure, right this way," Cat singsonged as she led them both into her house. "Up the stairs. Second room on your left is your one, Tori. Oh, but don't touch the doorknob; _it's sorta explosive_!"

* * *

><p>Carefully, Tori made her way to her room, dodging soft toys and water balloons hanging from the ceiling. Cat's mum was an artist who liked to use the whole house as her canvas (hence the purple polka dots on the wall and paint splatters on the ceiling) and her dad was a baker creating giant brownie castles and the like. Cat's brother was, well, he was different. At least, he was different from the rest of the family. Tori had only met him once and he seemed nice but a little bit eccentric. What would his room be like, Tori wondered with fear and anticipation. She found her room and was surprised by the contents. It was painted a light blue colour with dark blue curtains and the sun streaming in through the window. There was a double bed with crisp white sheets and a small desk in the corner of the room. Incredulous as to how this room could be part of Cat's crazy home, she started to unpack. She found that in her rage before, she had packed a whole bunch of random junk she was sure she didn't need (a pink and purple lava lamp, really?) Oh well, she could just borrow some of Cat's things.<p>

Speaking of which, she decided she had better go down and see what they were up to. She walked down the stairs and wandered into the lounge. Her eyes flicked towards them sitting on the couch. They were really close and leaning in. Realizing what was about to happen Tori, quickly spun around and hurried out. In her haste, she knocked over a box of ping pong balls and they scattered all over the floor. "Shoot! Shh, shh, shh, quiet!" she whispered, wincing and freezing in her place. Cat and Robbie turned to face her.

"Tori? Are you okay?" Cat asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. In fact I was never here. Just go back to what you were doing."

"Okay," Robbie said leaning back in.

"Robbie!" Cat exclaimed.

"What?"

"We have a guest and I was taught to always be a good host. So Tori, would you like some almond milk or some shrimp flavoured chips?"

Tori gagged internally. "Oh, its okay Cat. I can't eat almonds and after that one fishing trip where I got seasick, sea food just doesn't taste the same."

Cat's face fell. "Oh okey dokey. Well why don't you join us? We were going to watch a movie soon anyway. The one sequel to the one about the dolphin that solves crime. What's it called Robbie?"

"The Circus Sea lion. It's set after the first one where the dolphin sets up a detective agency and there is a new agent called Adam the Sea lion."

"It reminds me of that one time at SeaWorld when that penguin was following me around and then it cornered me by the gift shop." Cat reminisced.

"Oh my gosh, Cat! What happened?" Tori asked sitting down on the couch next to Cat.

"Well, he cornered me and then he gave me a coupon for a free ride on the Ferris wheel. It was fun." Cat giggled out.

Tori and Robbie exchanged a surprised look. Then Cat suddenly jumped up and ran out claiming that movies needed popcorn and drinks. While she was out, scavenging in the kitchen, Tori turned to Robbie.

"Robbie, I'm so sorry, you know, for before. I always knew that you liked Cat, and I'm so happy for the two of you."

"Yeah, I'm pretty happy too. I guess Trina must be bummed out now that I'm taken."

"Or throwing a party." Rex chimed in. "Hehe."

"Well, she's definitely depressed at the moment. Trina's just…"

Cat came back wielding three cans of soda and a bag of candy corn almost bigger than herself. She set them down on the table. "What's up with Trina?"

Tori felt a twinge of sadness from that afternoon. She did owe Cat an explanation, since she was staying in her house and all, but could Robbie be trusted after his Robbarazzi stunt? She took a deep breath. " Trina's, uh, um, she's pregnant."

Cat and Robbie looked at her with big eyes and shocked expressions. Then the flood of questions came rushing out : When? What's going to happen to her? Who's the father? Tori had to confess that she didn't know the answers to any of the questions. Then she explained everything that had happened that afternoon. After she had finished, silence filled the room as they processed everything.

Cat was the first to break the silence. " Hey Tori, that penguin wasn't actually a penguin. He was a human from Nebraska."

Tori and Robbie burst out laughing at Cat, who still had a deadpanned face. "Oh Cat. How you make me laugh!" Robbie said between chuckles. Cat grinned and then cuddled up next to Robbie. "Let's put on the movie!"

Tori smiled softly as she nodded. " Yeah, I could use some circus sea lion entertainment." They put the movie on and settled down. During the opening credits, Cat leaned closer to Tori and whispered with a mouthful of colourful corn, "You can stay as long as you like." Tori gave her a grateful grin. It was nice to know that her friends had her back. And that there was still light hearted, cartoon animals that could solve crimes in a fun fair.

* * *

><p><strong>So there was the second one. I'm not entirely sure what pairings I want in this story (I have some endgame ideas but I don't know yet) but either way this story is supposed to centre around Tori, Trina and their family dealing with her pregnancy. Oh and I might not be able to update until the weekend because school is insane! Thanks for reading<strong>


	3. Couples?

**A/N: Wow. I'm so so sorry for not updating when I said I would. I didn't realise how much work goes into filling a story out and I hope that this chapter is up to the right standards. Thanks anyway to those of you still reading, your reviews mean so much to me :D Here's chapter three and it is set post "The Worst Couple".**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three<strong>_

Partway through the movie, Cat's mum arrived home. She stuck her head through the doorway.

"Hello-ooh. I'm back. Hi Robbie, dear. Oh and Tori – what a lovely surprise," she called out.

All three teens spun around to see her and greeted her. This was not the first time that Tori had seen Cat's mum, but this was one of her more, uh, eccentric outfits. Her long, blonde hair was braided down to her waist and had red flowers woven through it and she wore a blue dress with buttons sewn on it. Despite her strange ways, Tori knew that, like Cat, she had a heart of pure gold.

"Hi Mrs Valentine. Um, I don't know if Cat told you but, uh, would it be okay if I stayed here for a while?" Tori asked nervously.

Mrs Valentine waved her hand at Tori. "Oh don't you worry, honey. You stay as long as you need to. You've seen your room, right?" Tori nodded. "Well then, it's all settled. Now kids, dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes."

Tori relaxed as she realized that she had a home at the Valentine's house. All the stress of the day seemed to melt away as she let her worries slip away in the rest of the dinner was eaten, Tori decided to get up and give Cat and Robbie some time alone.

"Hey guys, I'm really tired and it's been a draining day. I might just go to bed."

Cat nodded as she said "Oh ok Tori. Goodnight and don't let the sleep leprechauns bite! Hehe, they have Irish accents."

"Yeah… well. Goodnight Tori. I'll see you tomorrow," Robbie chorused.

As she went up the stairs, her thoughts jumbled around. It had been a very long and tiring day. She walked into her room and collapsed onto the bed, her heavy eyelids closing. But shutting her eyes to the room around her couldn't block out the seriousness of what she had done that day. She had defied her parents. She had left home. She had made a stand for her sister and her unborn child. She had watched a movie about a detective seal. It was unbelievable. If someone had told her last week, that she would bigger worries than her scholarship song and dealing with Jade, she would have laughed. But this was a big deal and it wouldn't just go away if she ignored it. Hopefully Trina would be able to convince her parents that she could put the baby up for adoption rather than having an abortion. But with the way her parents had reacted, who knows what will happen? Exhausted from a tiring day, Tori drifted off into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p>Arriving at school with Cat on Monday, Tori felt as though she was in a daze. Her dreams all weekend were plagued by nightmares where she was the one who was pregnant and her parents were yelling at her. Then her stomach would grow larger than the entire house and explode and a million tiny babies would crawl out crying. She would wake up in a cold sweat with her heart pounding. And then of course there were the crazy breakfasts at Cat's place (the blue oatmeal and peanut butter smoothies) and Cat's family antics. All in all it was a surreal weekend and she was looking forward to getting some normality at Hollywood Arts (that was a sentence she never thought she would say!) Cat ran towards Robbie as soon as she saw him, after all they had decided to make their relationship public. Tori shook her head as she saw Cat leap into his arms and they both went tumbling down. She went to her locker and got out her books for her first class and then she felt two hands on her shoulders.<p>

"Hey Tori. Whatcha doing?"

"Andre! You shouldn't scare me like that. You know what happens when I get too excitable," she scolded him.

"Woah chica! What's going on with you? You seem really on edge." Tori averted her gaze from him. "Oh, I see this is about _Trina and her situation,_ right?" Tori nodded.

"They're making her get rid of the baby and I moved out to Cat's house and, and…I don't really want to talk about it right now," Tori answered sharply.

Knowing better than to press her for more information, Andre tried to distract her. Looking around for something completely non-pregnancy related, his eyes alighted on Cat and Robbie. His face furrowed into an expression of confusion. "Does something seem different about Cat and Robbie? They seem to be much _friendlier _with each other."

A small smile broke across Tori's face and he knew he was successful. "Yes Andre. They do seem different. Maybe we should ask them? Oh, but not now. We're going to be late to our first class." And so the pair walked down the multicolored corridor to their class.

* * *

><p>Lunchtime arrived and the courtyard was filled with hundreds of students. Some were dancing happily, others were waiting in line for lunch at the Grub Truck and others were chatting to each other and eating their lunch at one of the concrete tables. It was at one of these tables that a group of six students (and a fuzzy haired puppet) sat. Cat sat on Robbie's lap and he fed her grapes.<p>

"I still can't believe you two are a couple," a raven haired, goth girl called Jade said. "I mean, come on Cat! You can do far better than him. You make me want to barf." She stabbed her sushi angrily with a chopstick. The reason for her extreme violence was that her and her boyfriend Beck (an incredibly good-looking and chilled out guy) had broken up a few weeks ago. Though she would never admit it to anyone, she had been amazingly lucky to have him and she missed him terribly. But her pride would never allow her to beg him to come back to her, at least not twice. So she took out her frustration on her lunch food.

"Hang on Jade! There's no need to take it out on exotic rice based food. And I for one think that they make a good couple," Beck commented. He couldn't help reprimanding her. It was his way of dealing with the pain that seemed to strike him at odd times. Sure, he had broken up with her. But sometimes he just couldn't stand her negative attitude. Then at others, he loved her strong will and how opinionated she was. It was confusing and amusing. He needed some time away from his goth girl addiction.

Cat and Robbie seemed oblivious to both their comments as they had started whispering in each others' ears. Andre shook his head and Tori sighed.

"What's up with you, Vega? You've been less perky today than usual, and even though I like this new you, it's kinda freaking me out!" Jade remarked.

"She's just got some stuff going on at home," Andre defended. He looked to Tori for permission to disclose details. She nodded slightly and he continued. "Trina's pregnant and her parents want her to have an abortion and so Tori has moved in with Cat in protest," he let out in a rush. Tori rested her head dejectedly on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. The table went silent as everyone processed this. Beck was the first to speak up.

"Tori, I think I can safely say that we are all here for you and anytime you want to talk, we will be ready to listen."

Jade didn't agree and scoffed "Huh. Listen to Vega's problems? I'd rather get a fork and stab it in my…" She stopped when she saw the glares from Beck and Andre. "Fine. But I don't promise to be happy about it."

Tori looked around at her group of friends and decided that things wouldn't be that bad as long as she had them. Content with the knowledge of their support she felt she could cope with whatever the situation evolved into.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yup, that was it. I do have a plan for this story so don't worry if it seems a bit slow now, it will get better (hopefully!). Now I might not be able to update this weekend because I will be at a wedding for a family friend, so hopefully I will be able to update with more than one chapter. Again I'm a bit unsure how to write Beck and Jade so please let me know how I have done. Thanks!**


	4. Cars, Cuts, and Crying

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back again with another chapter! (Finally right? ;-P) I just want to say thanks to everyone who is reading the story and especially to those of you reviewing/favouriting. Oh and thank you for the nomination for the family story award. It means a lot to me that someone thinks my first story is good enough for a nomination. Anyway without further ado, here is Chapter Four.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Four<strong>_

Andre drove his car out of the Hollywood Arts car park. Cat, Robbie, Tori and himself were going to be spending the afternoon together after a busy week at Hollywood Arts. There was the whole thing with Trina and she hadn't been at school for the entire week. On top of the regular, if you could call it that, work, he and Tori were waiting for the results of the music scholarship they had applied for and there was still a lot of tension between Beck and Jade. He just couldn't understand it. Those two had been together for almost the entire time they were at that school. They knew each other better than anyone else. But maybe that was the entire problem – they knew exactly which buttons to press to hurt the other person and both were too proud to make the first move. Although he wasn't exactly the best person to ask about making the first move on someone he liked.

"ANDRE! Watch out!" Tori shouted suddenly.

"Huh? What?" Andre mumbled as he refocused on the road ahead of him.

"You were about to hit a cat," Robbie commented.

Cat looked hurt. "Why would you want to hurt me Andre? Am I ugly or some sort of pest? What's it supposed to mean when you almost run over a cat?"

Andre sighed and explained. "Cat. All that happened was that I got distracted for a minute or two. I wouldn't hit a cat on purpose, especially not you Lil Red."

"Oh okay," she said perkily before snuggling back into Robbie's arms. Andre and Tori exchanged exasperated looks at Cat's strange antics. She was a bit ditzy at times but she meant well. Andre decided it might be better to watch the road instead of what was happening in the back seat. But he couldn't stay focused when the girl next to him looked so distracted.

"Tori?"

"Hmm?"

"What's on your mind?"

"Oh. Well you know its been a week since I found out about Trina and I was just thinking how much my life has changed since then."

Andre nodded before he realized something. "Have you spoken to them since you moved out?"

Tori looked sheepish. Shaking her head slowly she said "I don't know what to say to them…" She sped up as she got defensive. "And you know they are just as bad, because they haven't even tried to get in contact with me, even though I am their youngest daughter and have moved away and now they have no one to babysit Trina when they want to go on holiday and… and…" Her voice cracked involuntarily and she let her tears flow.

Andre was shocked at her sudden outburst. He pulled the car over and Tori immediately fled from the car. Andre quickly rushed after her as she ran towards a local park. Cat and Robbie looked out at him from behind the window and he shouted back to them "Robbie, just take my car to Cat's house. We'll be there in half an hour."

They nodded their acceptance and started to drive away.

* * *

><p>Andre caught up with Tori in the park. She had climbed up a tree and was sitting with her back against the trunk. She was crying quietly. He didn't hesitate any longer. Dropping his bag on the grass, he climbed up next to her. He pulled her close to him and felt her sobs shake her whole body.<p>

"Shh shh shh," he soothed her.

" Why haven't they called? I miss them all so… so… much and I just want to go back home," Tori gasped out.

Andre didn't know what to say or do. Tori had usually been so good at being strong and independent (at least on the outside) so this was something he was completely unprepared for.

"Tori." He paused before continuing. "You have to realize that this is tough for them too. They have never had to deal with this before and with you running away, it just adds to their problems."

Tori turned to him, her eyes full of tears. "You think I did the wrong thing? That I've just caused more problems for them? I only wanted to make a stand for what I believe in and to maybe give that baby a chance… I never wanted them to hurt or to… forget about me completely," she stuttered out quietly.

"They won't have Tori. I mean you're still their daughter and sister. I bet that they miss you so much right now and that they just want to talk. You know, straighten this whole jank stuff out."

"You really think so?"

"You bet. Tell ya what? How about we go back to Cat's house and we can give them a call when we get back?"

Tori shot him a teary smile and nodded. He started to climb down the tree and she followed once he was on the ground. As he picked up his bag, she noticed that his arm was bleeding. Tori gently reached out to grab him as she examined the cut more closely.

"Andre, you do know you're bleeding right?"

"Ugh, I must have just grazed it on the tree when I was climbing down. So what's the prognosis Doc?" Andre joked.

"Oh. Well we will have to operate. We might not be able to save it… but I've never let a patient's arm be cut off before and it darn well better not be today," Tori announced dramatically.

"That sounds serious. We better hurry. To Cat's house, away!" Andre said in a deep voice before running off in the direction of Cat's street. Tori laughed and chased after him.

* * *

><p>When she eventually caught up with him, they were both out of breath and panting. They decided to call it a truce and then walked the rest of the way to Cat's house, chatting happily about school life and rainbow colored pants (Tori was against them but Andre seemed to think that they were the best thing since Belgian hot chocolate). Andre was busy arguing the merits of being able to wear anything with them when Tori stopped short.<p>

"… so you never have to buy another pair of pants again!"

Tori didn't respond. She only looked ahead at the car parked in Cat's driveway. It was bright pink with leopard seat covers and a bumber sticker that said "Don't hate me because I'm more talented than you!" She'd know that car anywhere.

"That's Trina's car, Andre. Her. Trina. Here. What could possibly bring her here?"

"Oh. Maybe she…" Andre started to suggest before Tori started speeding away from him towards the house. "Chica! What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm gonna get to the bottom of this," Tori whispered through clenched teeth. And get to the bottom of things she would.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there it was, Chapter Four. You know what to do - liked it/hated it = tell me about it in a review. I love getting them and I try to take on board what you say. I got a review saying that the story should revolve a bit more around Trina (you know since she is the pregnant one and all) so hopefully the next chapter can be more from her point of view. I was also thinking about making more chapters about the other five main characters and their antics away from Tori and Trina - what do you think? **

**Oh, and I almost forgot. Should I include the baby's dad in the story? (I hadn't planned to at first but it might make for good drama if he appears).**


	5. Ignorance is Bliss

**A/N: Hey guys! I decided to update a little earlier than usual and I'm hoping to get the next chapter out soon (have to write it first!). Oh, so this is a chapter that is Trina centric and it is much longer than I originally thought it would be... I also had a hard time with Trina; any tips?**

**Oh and I own absolutely nothing :(**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Five<strong>_

Tori burst through the door, eyes wide as she searched for her sister. She heard voices coming from the living room. Tori headed for the living room. Inside she saw Cat and Robbie (and Rex) sitting on the sofa and across from them was her sister. All the pairs of eyes swiveled towards her as she stood in the doorway.

Cat spoke up. "Hey Tori. Are you okay, you know from before?"

"Yes Cat. I'm fine. I just, uh, needed to offload, on Andre I guess."

"Where is Andre, anyway?" Robbie piped up.

"Probably hiding from this place of craziness," Rex quipped back. Cat glared at Rex.

"Shutting up then."

Tori shook her head. "I don't know where he is. But maybe you guys could _**go**_ find him," Tori said. "And then maybe Trina and I can catch up…" She indicated with a jerk of her head towards the door. She couldn't be blamed for wanting some privacy right?

Cat looked confused for a moment before catching on."Uh huh. Come on Robbie, we better go and give Andre's keys back anyway." They left to find Andre, Rex muttering something about rude girls kicking others out, or maybe it was nude curls sticking to mothers, it was hard to tell. Tori sat down next to Trina.

"Hey Trina."

"Hi Tori."

"So… nice weather we've been having."

"Yeah, they say it will be a gorgeous summer, perfect for working on my tan. Although it is pretty awesome already."

An awkward silence reigned over them then. It seemed like everything was off topic because everything that was going through their heads was baby related. Tori decided to address the white elephant in the room first.

"So why are you here Trina? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm glad to see you, but you haven't been seen by ANYONE for the whole week. So what brings you here today?

Trina shook her head and gave her sister a condescending smile. "Tori, Tori, Tori," she tutted. "To answer your question, I will have to give you a complete recap of my week. And seeing as I am such an _amazing _actress, you will be thoroughly entertained."

Tori groaned. "Couldn't you just tell me like a normal person?"

"No. Now relax as you enter the enchanted world of the fabulous Trina Vega."

"Oh great. You know, Trina, I actually should really see where Andre is and…"

"Shh! I'm talking. Now where to start… I guess from after I dropped you off here…"

* * *

><p>After Trina had taken Tori to Cat's house, she drove home in her car. She was lost deep in thought (which is somewhat a rare thing if not about shoes or the latest episode of celebrities underwater) and she started to wonder what she was getting herself into. Trina pulled up to her house and climbed out of the car. She rested her hand on the doorknob for a moment before going inside the house. She took a deep breath to steel herself against the icy reception she was sure to receive when she stepped inside. <em>Come on Trina. You can do this, there's only two of them. You can take them. <em>Trina pushed open the door and crossed the threshold.

What she saw surprised her. Her father was sitting on the red couch watching the sports channel, something ball, honestly she didn't care. Her mother was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Trina stood near the door, braced for the storm of questions and reprimands but they didn't come.

"Trina, darling. Come inside. I'm cooking up your favorite – spaghetti and meatballs. Trina gagged. She couldn't stand it – far too messy and if you spilt any on your clothes, that stain was never coming was Tori's favorite, not hers. Gosh, it was like her parents cared more about Tori than they did about her. Well, this was her chance. Surely they should be more concerned about the baby growing inside of their eldest daughter than what their youngest daughter would like to eat that night!

"Uh, thanks Mum. But I think I'll pass on that for tonight."

"Hmm, okay. Well could you call your sister to come eat anyway?"

Trina stared in disbelief at her mother. Tori was in a completely different area, not upstairs in her room. "Mum. Really. Tori is not here you know. She left on account of me being pregnant and you two wanting to abort it. I dropped her off like five minutes ago."

"It's true, hon," her father chimed in from his position on the couch. "She isn't here."

"Oh yeah. She was going for a sleepover at Cat's house. Silly me to have forgotten."

Right. That was what she took away from the whole exchange – Tori wasn't here, never mind the part about her being pregnant.

But her dad wasn't finished yet. _Good,_ Trina thought. _Maybe he'll remember the REAL important thing here. _"Oh and Trina, we called the doctor. She can only see you next Friday. But that should be fine, right? You'll survive until then – after all it's just a little cold you have, isn't it?"

Unbelievable.

"No. Actually, it's not a cold that I have. I'm pregnant Dad, as in, there's a baby growing right here," she said pointing to her stomach. "But I see how you could get that confused. A common cold and a living thing are _almost_ the same thing! And you know what, it's kind of a big deal. A bigger deal than what's for dinner tonight or where Tori is sleeping or ANY of Tori's other problems. Why can't you see that?" Trina was mad now, shouting at both her mum and her dad. "But I guess it doesn't matter to you. As long as _Tori_, is fine, then the whole world must be full of dandelions and pixie dust! I'm sick of you two only caring about her. I'm going to bed!"

Without waiting to hear her parents' response to her outburst, Trina ran upstairs and collapsed onto her bed. As she slipped away into a restless night of sleep, the tears streamed down her face.

* * *

><p>The next day, Trina woke up with a sore throat and her eyes hurt from all the emotion. She groaned as she remembered the full force of yesterday's events. Yup, she had told her family she was pregnant. That had gone <em>so <em>well. Now her sister had moved out and her parents seemed to just run on autopilot. Well it was a big shock to them, but still. A growl grumbled from her stomach, as she realized that she hadn't eaten anything since yesterday at lunch. She was actually really hungry now that she thought about it. Muscles aching and stiff, she wandered downstairs to see what she could scavenge for eating purposes. Her parents were both sitting at the kitchen table, her mother sipping orange juice while her father read the newspaper. Neither one looked up as she came into the kitchen looking for her cereal box. Trina poured some colorful cereal (with no real nutritional value) into a bowl along with some milk and she sat down at the table. No sooner had she started eating when her father spoke up.

"Now, I really must finish working on that car today. It's been playing up all week and if I don't do it now, then it will probably break down while I'm chasing some young hooligan."

"Ahh. Now we wouldn't want that. Oh, and I must also start cleaning up our vege garden. Those weeds are just everywhere!" her mum said cheerily. "Oh, Trina. I'm sure you'll be fine here for now." Just then, both Trina's parents got up and left to do respective chores. _So it continues,_ Trina thought. _They are just going to ignore it, after all if you ignore something long enough it will go away._ And ignore Trina's situation was just what they did. For the rest of that Saturday, they were conveniently busy whether it was tinkering around in the garage or cleaning out a closet, so that Trina was left, largely by herself. It reminded her of the time at Hollywood Arts, that none of Tori's friends liked her and they all avoided her like the plague. Thank goodness they had all come to their senses and she was now part of the group. She liked to think that they were her posse. By the time Saturday night rolled around, Trina was sick of it. She decided to confront her parents and _make _them face facts.

"Mum. Dad. You know that avoiding me is not going to change the fact that I am pregnant right?"

Her parents looked at her shocked and a little bit frightened.

"I know this must be hard for you two to understand and get your heads around, but don't you think it is difficult for me too, even more so?"

"Trina Vega! How can you be so selfish? All you care about is you, you, you! Well, what about us? Have you even thought about how this will affect our family, my position at the station?" her father exploded at her. Trina gaped at him. Her? Selfish?

Her mother continued. "Honey, we are just trying to wrap our heads around this. I mean, it will be life changing for us. Oh, I'm just not ready to be a grandma." She burst into tears and her husband moved to console her. He turned towards Trina.

"And this is why you have to get an abortion. To protect our reputation and also because you are in no way capable of taking care of an infant. Attacking your mother like that? Shocking."

Trina felt like crying too. They had pretty much just attacked her for trying to approach them with her problems. But somehow they had twisted it so that she was the victim. Feeling her bottom lip start to quiver, Trina fled to her room once again, her vision blurry with tears. _Maybe I'm just a horrible person who acts with no regard to what others might think or feel. Maybe I should just get an abortion and be done with all these problems. Then everything could go back to normal._ That sounded good to Trina – normal.

* * *

><p>The smell of bacon and eggs wafted up the stairs into Trina's room. She woke up quickly. She had long be trained to know that if she didn't get in quick enough, Tori would have eaten her share of the crispy, fat filled goodness and she would be stuck with a lousy piece of toast. Rushing down the stairs, Trina could feel her mouth salivating at the thought of proper food. She sat down at the table and quickly piled the bacon onto her plate. This was great and she didn't even have to share it!<p>

"Well good morning Trina. I'm so glad you're enjoying your food," her mother said as she brought pancakes to the table.

"Ish sho goot," Trina said through a mouthful of food. Her mother started to laugh and it wasn't a forced laugh. It was real and Trina could almost believe that things had gone back to normal. "Hey, where's Dad?"

"Oh. He had to go into the station today, something about an unresolved robbery of rubber ducks, I think." She chuckled. "Either way he won't be back until late tonight. So it's just us girls today. Eat up and then you and I have to have a little talk."

Trina nodded enthusiastically. Anyway she was starving and she couldn't stop shoveling her food into her mouth. Why was she so hungry? Oh yeah. She was eating for two now. But it was a good excuse to eat more food, so she wouldn't complain. When she was finished eating, she sat down on the couch with her mother. Her mum placed her hands on Trina's and started talking.

"Trina, let's be serious here. You're pregnant and that is really your own fault. But you know it will affect all of us. I mean, do you know how much has changed since you told us? Your father is avoiding you, Tori has moved out, we all keep fighting and I-I, j-just want my family to be normal again." She started stuttering and crying.

"I want things to be normal again too, Mum," Trina said her voice cracking.

"Good. So we are on the same page then. I think we should just say no more about this until Friday. Sounds good?"

"Sounds good," Trina said embracing her mother. And it did sound good. After Friday everything could go back to normal, she could go back to being a future superstar and Tori could come home again. It sounded great actually. And life did seem to go back to normal. The great _problem _was not mentioned that entire day and even dinner with the family seemed to be happy and normal. Trina relaxed again and she went to bed that night really happy.

* * *

><p><em>Argh! I hate that alarm.<em> _Oh snap – it's already 10 am. I'm going to be late for school! _Trina jumped out of bed and hurried downstairs, one shoe on the other in her hand and she tried to run a brush through her hair. _Oh no! No one else is here. And they didn't even think to wake me up! _Just as she was going through the final stage of panic, a note on the fridge caught her eye.

_**"Dear Trina,"**_ it said.  
><em><strong>"We have decided that it would be better for you to stay home for a few days to recover. <strong>_  
><em><strong>We have already phoned the school to say that you will be away from school until for the next few days. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Love you, Mum."<strong>_

Well that was thoughtful. But two days off school – what would she do with herself? Oh well, TV and sleeping was always a good option. As Trina sat down to watch TV, she thought about how considerate her parents had been. They hadn't even brought up how disappointed they were in her behavior. And then things were normal. Yup, this was the good life. But something nagged at Trina's conscience. Should something have changed? Why did they not seem concerned about their grandchild? Should they be?

Trina shook her head. No, surely her baby actually wasn't a _real _baby by now. It was probably still a collection of cells. Yeah and abortion would only be getting rid of those cells right? Despite her own reassurances, Trina still felt bad about something. She decided to research to confirm her own suspicions. An hour later and Trina had changed her mind. Of course it mattered that she was pregnant and it definitely mattered that the baby was a _person._ At least it did to her and also to Tori (why else would she have left home in protest?) And soon she would convince her parents that it mattered. She just needed some more evidence. She opened up her laptop and started searching.

It was after dinner later that night that Trina decided to make her move. Her parents were relaxed and their hunger was satisfied. Trina approached them at the dining room table with pictures she had printed out from the internet.

"Dad, Mum. I have to talk to you."

"Sure Trina. What is it?"

"Well, I've been doing some research about pregnancy at this stage that I'm in and I wanted to show you what I found."

Her dad frowned. "Trina, this is really…"

"David. Let her finish," her mother whispered to him. He obliged begrudgingly.

"Okay. Well you see this picture here," Trina continued as she pointed to an ultrasound picture. "This here is what my baby would look like at this time. You see here's where the head will be and did you know it already has a heart?" Her parents peered closer at the picture. "And this is what my baby will look like in just two weeks." Trina showed them a picture of a small bean sized object. "At this point the baby will be developing eyelids, fingers and toes!" Trina showed them picture after picture of how a baby would develop over nine months. As she did, she didn't notice the tears forming in her mother's eyes or the way that her father's features softened.

"So you see? I don't want to get rid of my baby," Trina said putting her hand protectively over her stomach. "If I do, I will never be able to live with myself knowing that my child could never breathe any breath, could never see any sunset, could never live life. Now I know that you say that I am incapable of raising a child, and maybe you're right. But I don't think that this child should have to suffer for my incompetence (ha, take that Tori!) and just because I'm scared."

Her parents shared a look before her father said "Listen Trina. We get it, but we also need to think about what you have said and also your options."

"Fine. I'm kinda tired anyway, "Trina yawned.

Well at least she had got them thinking about it and Trina decided that meant her child stood more of a chance. As Trina was drifting off to sleep, she heard the arguments going on between her parents. Her mother was trying to reason with her father and her father was being quite stubborn in his viewpoint. She suddenly began to feel like a terrible person for making them fight. _Ugh! Stupid pregnancy hormones, _was her last thought as she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Trina was so fatigued that she pretty much slept right through Tuesday except to eat and visit the bathroom. But Wednesday morning rolled around, and Trina, feeling well rested went downstairs to see if her parents had come to a decision. They were both strangely there for 9 am on a Wednesday and they seemed to have been waiting for her. Her mother smiled and her father gestured to a chair. Trina sat down, not sure if she should be suspicious or not.<p>

"Well Trina. We have come to a decision. Do you want to know what it is?"

So this was the moment. The moment that could potentially change her life forever. Trina suddenly felt nervous and wanted to escape, but something kept her there. She nodded slightly.

"We have decided that…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oohh! A cliffie! Wonder what will happen next? (Well I should know actually, but maybe it will all change overnight with magical writing fairies or something...) Anyway I just wanted to say thank you for all of your reviews and to those who alerted as well- thankyou!  
>To those of you who did neither... hmm *tsk tsk*... lol jk. Maybe think about leaving me some feedback - I know I need it!<strong>

Speaking of feedback, I didn't really get a clear answer on whether or not I should include the dad... so make your opinion known. Thanks anyway :)


	6. The Decision

**Hey guys. I'm backkk! Sorry, like I said before this is my first fanfiction and I had no idea how hard it would be to write an actual story. Definite props to ALL you people for doing this so well! So anyway back to this chapter. First off it is really really short (I just wanted to get back into it - baby steps *unintentional pun*). Second it's kinda going in a direction that I hadn't imagined at the start (is that normal?) So I'm in between making it my original idea or changing it to this new one. Hmm... guess I'll have to work that one out as I go. Oh and I decided not to include the dad in this story, so I guess that's progress in one way. On with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>So this was the moment. The moment that could potentially change her life forever. Trina suddenly felt nervous and wanted to escape, but something kept her there. She nodded slightly.<p>

"We have decided that…"

"Well, what did they decide?" Tori asked eagerly.

"Tori! If you would stop interrupting me, then I would actually be able to finish my story. Now where was I? Oh that's right."

"We have decided that you don't have to have an abortion."

Trina's eyes bugged out of her head. She could keep the baby. She was going to be a parent. _Ohmigosh! _She was going to become HUGE! Well all that could be dealt with in time. Right now all she needed to know was that her baby would be safe.

"Oh wow! That's so great Mum and Dad. I…" Trina started to say but before she could finish, she felt her something coming up the wrong way. She gagged and raced to the bathroom, just leaning over the toilet in time. Her parents followed her in and her mum pulled her hair away from her face. Her dad stood awkwardly at the door until she was finished. She leant against the bathroom door and her mum flushed the toilet. Trina felt disgusted and terrible and the sour taste from goodness-knows-what was still lingering in her mouth. She leant back against the wall and looked up at her parents faces.

"Uh, well it looks like you have reached the stage of, um, well, morning sickness, "her dad said gruffly. "Come to think of it, I have some work to do so, bye!"

Her mother shook her head at her husband hurrying off to work to avoid this awkward situation and offered her hand to help Trina up. Trina grabbed it and together they made their way upstairs to Trina's room. Trina climbed into back into bed feeling very queasy.

"Listen, Trina. I've left a bucket here for you if you need it and there's a can of baked beans in the cupboard if you get hungry. I also have to go to work but I'll be home around lunchtime."

"Ugghh…"

"Yes honey?"

"Does this mean that you guys and Tori aren't fighting anymore?"

"Oh, I hope so. How about this afternoon we go around to Cat's house and talk to her?"

Trina just mumbled yes as she shut her eyes.

* * *

><p>"And that's pretty much what happened up until now, "Trina finished.<p>

"So… you are going to have the baby? It's actually happening?" Tori said almost squealing with excitement.

"Yup. I'm going to be a mummy!" Trina cheered. But then she realized something. "A mummy. As in a parent… with a baby… and extra responsibilities. I'm totally ready for that."

"Yeah. Wait, are you sure you're ready for that? You don't sound completely happy about that."

"Uh, totally. I'm a completely selfless person anyway so…"

"Uh huh."

"So I am absolutely able to take care of a baby, right? Right!"

Tori thought for a moment before responding. "Well there's plenty of time for you to learn. And it's not really like you have much of a choice anyway. The baby will come either way. Whether you are ready or not."

Well that had to be one of the scariest things that Trina had ever heard. The whole way home Tori's words just echoed in her head. _The baby will come either way. _Over and over and over again. _Whether you are ready or not. _What was she going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there it was. Chapter 6. Again I would absolutely love feedback. I don't even know if there are still people interested in this story... so if you are reading this just send a review with something like "READ IT. LOVED IT." or "READ IT. DISLIKED." Or maybe you can skip the second one :D Whatever, I just want to know someone out there is reading my work (please: I'm pretty desperate!)**


	7. Symptoms and Scheming

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back again with another installmet of Trina's Twist :D  
>Firstly, I would just like to thank my reviewers for the last chapter: 2007gracee, I'mwickedcrazyyeahi'mallthat (I think that's your name!), alys-b (I'm thinking that she will have the baby around chapter 14 - if I continue writing with one chapter being one month), livvylovesyou (it's weird, why did they change the button?) and the two anonymous reviewers known only by Yay An UpdateD and D (you could be the same person, idk!). Either way all of your reviews really helped me to continue writing because I know that someone is reading my story.<strong>

**Second, I'm trying out a new way of writing where we can see Trina's POV through her diary and the rest of the story through a neutral POV. Tell me what you think! Off we go! **

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

Well it's me, Trina! Of course you wouldn't have forgotten me, would you?  
>Okay. This week has been an interesting week, for me at least anyway. Well as I told you last time, Tori is back home now. And man, do I wish that she was gone again! She keeps bugging me about taking the proper vitamins and doctors visits and that I should stop wearing high heels (what is that about?) Honestly – that girl can be so selfish sometimes – forcing me to eat beans and veges while she scarfs down a pizza with her friends (oh yeah, they're ALL back!) Does she not care about me at all? *sigh* My life is so, "ugh!" right now.<p>

But seriously I should stop that now. It's not just my life that I have to think about now. Maybe all that healthy food will pay off in the end. One thing that I don't think will pay off is this awful morning sickness. Four solid days spent bent over the toilet bowl do nothing for my complexion! And I can't eat anything without wanting to throw up again. That can't be good for the baby – but, hey, it is the one causing all this. Not that I don't love it or anything. It's just that we haven't exactly had the best track record, if you know what I mean. I mean I didn't even know it existed until a week ago and it has made my stomach reject any sort of yummy food. Maybe it will be better once I get over this morning sickness. It can't last forever, can it?

Love Trina

P.S. I swear I do love this baby! I just hate how sick I feel and… gotta go! Dang, that slice of pizza I snuck when Tori wasn't looking…

* * *

><p>Tori, Cat, Robbie (Rex was left at home at Cat's request) and Andre were sitting downstairs watching a movie. It was something low-key with not too much organization needed. It was a little bit strange having Cat and Robbie as a couple, showing all that PDA around their friends, but they seemed to be coping with it. It was more strange having Beck and Jade <em>not <em>being a couple. It was really affecting the whole group in a strange way. It was time for change.

Tori was the first to broach the subject. "Does anyone else feel that Beck and Jade…just aren't as…"

"Red headed as Cat?"

"Quirky as Robbie?"

"Talented as _Trina?_" That last one invoked a round of laughter for the whole group.

"No guys. Trina's just upstairs…we…shouldn't…be…laughing," Tori said gasping for air. She had developed a protective spirit for Trina since being back at home but sometimes old habits are hard to break. "Besides the auditions for the play are next week. You never know, she could make a huge impression on Sikowitz and then where would we be?"

Cat giggled and Robbie guffawed at that. _That would be the day – when Trina gets some talent! _But Tori's face was like stone as she glared at them. It only made them laugh harder. So Tori turned aside to Andre and fixed her puppy-dog eyes on him. _Please Andre, _they begged him, _please help me! _Andre was no match for those eyes – they had been specifically created to manipulate those in their path. So he bit back his smirk and turned towards the chuckling couple. Tori and Andre both crossed their arms and glared at Cat and Robbie. Their combined power made the couple's laughter die out quickly.

"Now, as I was saying, before that brief interlude, Beck and Jade seem more unhappy than they were before the breakup. Have you guys noticed that Jade seems angrier and Beck seems to get frustrated with the smallest things now?"

Robbie looked unsure what to say. Cat spoke up. "Jadey hasn't been too bad…"

"It's true. It's not the worst that we've seen from her," Andre replied. "But wouldn't you rather that she was happier? And that Beck was back to his normal self?"

That seemed to strike a chord with them and they both nodded.

"Okay. So what's our plan?"

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

I'm back again! And good news – I'm no longer feeling sick :D Hooray! Mini celebration for me! Okay, I just realized that I used way too many exclamation marks for that statement. But I don't care – it's kinda the most exciting part of my life at the moment. Well, besides the whole having a baby thing. Yeah, that's pretty big.

Oh, but not as big as me getting a minor role in the upcoming play. Sure I just have to walk in and say "I need some cauliflower and shapely pantyhose" before walking out again, but it's obvious that the whole play revolves around that one scene. Of course I would HAVE to be the one to say it – I have the most experience and talent out of all of those girls! And a talent scout is coming there too, apparently to give out scholarships for acting and directing, sorta like what Tori and Andre did with their music. I really hope I get one, although I don't know if they'll let me (being pregnant and all). I wonder how long it will be before people start to figure it out. I already looked slightly bigger today than I would have liked.

It doesn't help that my own family and friends don't even believe in me or even try to support me. They thought that I couldn't hear them laughing about me – "Oh Trina. She's so talentless!" And then when I did come back downstairs, they acted like nothing happened. Well I showed them. Now everyone knows that Trina Vega is no deadbeat. She's got talent. Oh, who am I kidding? Like they would even bat an eyelid at my one measly line in the play. I'm not even sure that I won't mess that up. I'm so useless. You know, despite the tough exterior that I present to the world, I'm really sensitive to others comments. When they say that I'm talentless or that no-one likes me, it cuts me deep. Much deeper than what I let on. What if it's true?

Love Trina  
>P.S. I found out what my next symptom of being pregnant is – moodswings. Can't wait for the next one<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ooohhh! I wonder what their plan could be... (seriously though, I don't have a clue. What would you do if you were in their position? I really need an idea - I'm not very devious :P) And just so you know, the first diary entry was to do with morning sickness and the second one was to do with mood swings - did ya get it? Read and review. All you have to do is click the (annoying) button down there...<strong>


	8. Growing Pains

**A/N: Hey everyone! Good to see you again :D Sorry for the long time since the last update - I've just been super busy with school and work and other boring stuff. But hopefully I will be able to update more often (doesn't that sound familiar?) and maybe I can actually think up some more subplot stuff. On with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

Hey! How's it going with you? Good. I'm fine – thanks for asking! Not really actually. I mean my morning sickness has pretty much subsided and my mood swings aren't so bad now. I feel pretty good most of the time but I'm just so tired. It seems like I can't get anything done without wanting to fall asleep. I can't even make lunch without dozing off in the middle of it – you can forget about exercise! But I kinda feel that I need to exercise more and more. I'm getting much bigger around my waist area (sure, I know it is because of the baby growing but I hate feeling SO bloated!) and don't get me started about my boobs! Although, some would say that that is not a bad thing :)

But come on – I'm going to have to go buy a whole new wardrobe soon and ever since I maxed out dad's credit card, he seems some what reluctant to let me go on a shopping spree anytime soon. Plus apparently according to my mum, I need to learn the value of money, especially with a baby on the way. But I think that if anything that should entitle me to spend a little more. What's that saying about eating for two? Surely it can apply for shopping for two as well!

Ugh! Sorry that this entry is so short, but I'm just too… yawn… tired to…

* * *

><p>It was another week back at school for Tori and the rest of the gang (minus Trina). It seemed as though time was flying past but also moving incredibly slowly. The days seemed to blend into one a little bit – go from class to class, from eccentric teacher to crazy teacher, from one test to another. In short, they all needed some excitement. They were all sitting at their usual table in the Asphalt Café when Cat spoke up.<p>

"How fast does darkness travel?"

The group stared at her with confused frowns plastered on their faces, waiting for some sort of explanation.

"You know if light travels at the speed of light, then what speed does darkness travel at?"

Well, that stumped them.

"Cat, what kind of a question is that? Huh?" Jade snapped angrily.

Beck added "Jade. Be nice. But seriously Cat, that's one of your weirder questions."

"And you've had some pretty weird ones," Andre agreed.

"Remember that one about Lassie and what was it? Oh yeah – deep space travel," commented Tori. The whole group seemed to nod at that memory and they began to laugh.

Cat was looking pretty disheartened by their lack of enthusiasm. Rex's reenactment was the last straw. She stood up angrily, her fiery hair whipping around her face. She slammed her palms down on the table, flicking her fork up in the air. "I'm sorry that my question bores you or confuses you. I just wanted to break this awkward silence because the four of you-" she said pointing to Jade, Beck, Andre and Tori in turn "-are too BLIND to see what is right in front of you. You could all be happy but instead you choose to be too proud or too stupid to find the person who could… just… ugh!" With that she stormed away, weaving through the crowds that seemed to form a path for the usually calm, carefree redhead.

"Cat! Wait, we were only… Thanks a lot you guys." Robbie shouted after Cat before running after her.

The table was suddenly quite quiet. None of them knew where to look. Perhaps Cat's outburst had stirred up something in them. But then again maybe not.

"What was all that about?" Beck questioned.

"No idea."

"Maybe Cat just being Cat."

"It could be that time of the month, if you know what I mean."

And on that note the group fell silent again, waiting for the bell to ring.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the school, Robbie found Cat crying into a stuffed animal (a griffin?) and leaning against her locker. He bent down next to her awkwardly. (Remember, he's still new at this whole boyfriend thing.)<p>

"Cat."

No answer.

"Cat."

Again no answer.

"Cat!"

She spoke through her tears. "Go away Robbie."

"I'm not going away ever, not until you break up with me. Maybe not even then." She didn't respond.

"Cat, you know that was a joke, right?" He tilted her chin up to make her look into his eyes. Her brown orbs filled with tears stared right into his. "Cat. I'm so sorry for what we all said, and for what I let them do to you. I should have stopped them, that's what a good boyfriend would have done. I understand if you want to break up with me."

Now it was Cat's turn to look confused. "Robbie, I'm not going to break up with you just because we had a minor tiff. I've waited a long, long, LONG time to get to date you. I'm not going to throw away what we have because of this one thing."

"You're not? Really? I thought that if we had an argument, maybe we weren't suited to each other."

"But we are suited to each other, we're perfect together." She pulled him down and kissed him full on the lips. Robbie was surprised but he wasn't complaining. After a few moments, they separated.

"Wow. I'll never get tired of that!" Robbie whispered.

"Good cause you're not getting rid of me that easily."

Robbie frowned suddenly, as he remembered Cat storming away from the table.

"There's just one thing though. What did you mean when you ran away from the rest of them? When you said that they were too blind to everything?"

"Isn't it obvious? They…" Cat explained to Robbie. By the end of lunch, they had a plan formulated.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

What is the point of beef noodles? They are just disgusting, slurpy _worms _with a little bit of gravy dribbled over the top of them. How can anyone stand to eat them? Of course, my mother HAD to make them for dinner last night. She said something about how I love them and that its been a hard week so she decided to make them as a treat for me. Whatever! I couldn't even look at them without feeling queasy and I made sure to tell her that – safe to say she won't be making them again any time soon. But you know what is good? Sardines and pickle juice wrapped in bacon. Not sure why the rest of my family looked at me weirdly when I made that for breakfast this morning. But it's actually really tasty! I swear!

Anyway, I guess I should give you an update on this pregnancy. There is quite a bit of swelling and not where I expected it. My hands and feet are ginormous! Well I can't keep it hidden any longer – well not well anyway. I mean it is the third month so all my old clothes are pretty snug and there is now a small baby bump. Baby bump – what a weird phrase (who came up with that one?) It is kind of cool to be able to look into the mirror and SEE something rather than just feeling strange. Speaking of seeing things, next week I'm going for my first ultrasound. Eep! So excited and nervous.

Until next time,

Trina

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, well what did y'all think? I have three questions for you - my lovely reviewers. First, what symptoms do you think Trina had this time? Second, what do you think Cat and Robbie are up to? And thirdly, what do you want to see happen next?<br>Thanks for reading and I hope you take the time to review quickly. WOWcow out.**


	9. First Look

**A/N: Hello people with digital devices! WOWcow here with your next installment of Trina's Twist. Good gravy - it's been a long time since my last update! But I have to say that the only thing that got me motivated to finish writing this chapter were all the reviews that came in recently. So thank you to: LovaticRusherMasloverTarver, StrangelyBeautiful3, Guest (x3) and lily (your reviews especially really encouraged me.)**

**And the three questions: Trina's symptom was food cravings, Cat and Robbie are matchmaking and... well I guess that the last one is different for everyone. Congrats to StrangelyBeautiful who got the first two correct. Hope that this chapter satisfies your need for Bori and Jandre. Well you'll see... Off we go!**

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

I'm so excited! Just went to the doctors office with Tori. So the whole way there, I was just bouncing in my seat nervously and talking pretty much non-stop. Tori kept telling me to keep my eyes on the road (what the?) and she didn't seem particularly interested in this. I wonder if something is on her mind? Well anyway we got there in the end. All of a sudden I didn't want to go inside. I'm not sure why. So Tori pulled me out of the car, grumbling and quite roughly.

"Tori! What are you doing? Don't you know that I could get hurt – or worse, my new Fazzini boots could get scuffed!"

Tori's face changed from angry into apologetic as she realized what she had done. She didn't mean to hurt Trina or the baby, but you know what Trina can be like. Still it was no excuse for what she had done and she was immediately sorry for what she had done.

"I'm so sorry, Trina. I don't know what's come over me. I – I, just… just"

"Geez Tori! I'm the pregnant one. I should be the one with the crazy mood swings not you."

"Well how about we just go inside then?"

So we went inside the doctors waiting room. There was a strange looking woman behind the desk – she looked old and crotchety and when she saw me she just sighed and handed me the form. I mean, how rude was that? She made a snap judgment about me, just by my age and what I was wearing but what does she really know anyway? So that pretty much put me in a bad mood again and I felt like walking out of there right then. But then what would I be proving? That I was just a kid having a temper tantrum because someone looked at me funny? I don't think so. I'm almost an adult now anyway so I couldn't just do that.

I decided to sit down and I began to fill in the form with all my personal details. Though it was a wonder that I was able to it at all because Tori kept fidgeting and huffing next to me, distracting me completely from what I was supposed to be doing. Eventually I couldn't take it any longer and I might have snapped…

"VICTORIA VEGA! If you don't stop being an over caffeinated chipmunk, I will slap you over the head with this clipboard. Got it?"

Tori froze mid-fidget and looked at Trina in shock. This was completely out of character for her. Sure she was bossy sometimes and she was definitely used to getting her own way, sometimes even forcefully. But she almost never got this angry this quickly. Tori dropped her head in shame and looked away, without giving Trina an answer. Rolling her eyes, Trina continued to scribble down her personal information. The grumpy lady behind the counter smirked to herself at the sisters' fighting.

Anyway, I'll spare you the boring details of the waiting room and how LONG it took to get inside the room. And then on top of all of that I had to get comfortable in the chair and the doctor had to… well… let's just say that it was unpleasant. At least Doctor Nelson was nice. Can't believe I have to go through all of that in a couple more months to find out what sex the baby is. But after all the prep work had been completed…

"Alright, Trina, would you like to see your baby?" Doctor Nelson asked.

This was the moment, the time when everything became that much more real. Trina nodded nervously and blinded grasped for Tori's hand. Tori squeezed back gently and smiled at her sister.

"Well, if you just look at the monitor, this is your baby." Trina leant forward slightly to get a better view of the screen. She gasped when she saw the picture. There in grainy black and white was a shape about the size of a peach. It didn't look much like Trina had expected a baby to look and she found it hard to see how it could be a baby. But as Doctor Nelson pointed out things like the head and the legs, Trina found a grin coming over her face. A grin that she couldn't seem to get rid of for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>"Okay. Are you ready for Operation Happy Couples to begin?" Robbie asked Cat.<p>

"Totally. Have you got the horseradish and chicken feathers?"

"Yeah, wait, what? I thought that we agreed that that plan was not going to work? Plus it could get us expelled!"

"Aw phooey! I completely forgot! So it's the other plan then?"

"Yes _cutie_. Let's go."

Cat and Robbie had decided to put their plan into action at lunchtime. Their plan had two parts. Cat would handle Jade and Robbie would tackle Andre. For their plan to go perfectly, both of them had to be distracted and they both had to agree to do a favour for Robbie and Cat.

Just after the lunch bell went, Cat was waiting by Jade's locker (because Jade always stopped at her locker before going out to face all the "freaks and losers" that attended the school.) She was twirling her hair around her index finger, giggling to herself at the plan that she and Robbie had formulated. It was quite complicated or at least it could go wrong in a lot of ways and Cat wasn't even sure she understood it completely. But that didn't stop the excited fluttery feeling in her stomach. She loved playing a matchmaker and the fact that it was her four friends made this all so much better. _What if we all get married on the same day and we can have a triple wedding and all be each other's maid of honor and then if we have babies and we would name them Ni-… _**Thunk! **

Cat was brought out of her daydream by the sound of a locker slamming shut next to her. It was Jade and her face was like thunder. She was fuming, obviously angry about something that had happened in her last class, and almost uncharacteristically, she had verbal diarrhea. _She definitely needs to be with him, _Cat thought, _plus there was clearly the feelings going on with Tori and…_

"Cat! Have you been listening to me at all?"

_Whoops! _"Um, what-y?"

Jade just groaned in frustration. "Let's just go to lunch and get it all over with."

"Yay! Lunch!" Cat exclaimed excitedly. _Wait…Lunch! No, for the plan to work Jade CANNOT go to the lunch table!_ "Wait, Jade. You can't go out!"

"What do you mean I can't go out?" Jade's eyes flashed angrily as she spoke.

"Um, uh, I have something to ask you."

"Can't it wait?" Jade turned away, exasperated with Cat's antics.

"NO!" Cat grabbed hold of Jade's sleeve and pulled her back around. She tried to look for something to hold Jade's attention. She muttered to herself "I hope Robbie gets here soon."

That seemed to get Jade's attention. "Is your question about Robbie? Are you two having problems? Did he try to play pirates again?"

"No, Robbie doesn't want to play pirates anymore. Problems? No, actually the opposite. Oh, here he is!" Cat spotted Robbie and ran up to him, jumping into his arms and kissing him, much to the surprise of Andre who was walking with him. As the happy couple greeted each other with a little too much affection for Jade, Andre walked up to her.

"Well they seem happy."

Jade scoffed. "Way more PDA than I can deal with today. They should GET A ROOM!"

Her shouting broke the couple out of their happy trance. They both turned to face Jade and Andre, Robbie's face was wide with his smile. Cat nudged him gently and he remembered why he was here.

"We have something to ask you two…"

"Well? Spit it out already. And wipe that stupid grin off your face!" Jade hissed.

Andre winced at the harsh tone in her voice. "Bad day, huh?"

"_Really! I hadn't noticed." _Jade shot back but seeing the frown pass over his face briefly, she softened. Andre was one of her closest friends and after her breakup with Beck, he was the only guy she actually spoke to without any awkwardness. She didn't mean to turn her anger on him. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Andre gave her a sympathetic smile and gave her a quick one-armed hug over her shoulders, which she didn't completely reject. "Continue, Robbie."

"Anyway, Cat and I just wanted to ask you guys a favour. See, in two months it will be our six-month anniversary."

"Our six-mo-versary!" Cat chimed in.

"And we just wondered if you two could write a song for us and perform it at the celebration?"

"_**Please!"**_ Cat begged.

Jade and Andre looked at each other with a little bit of skepticism. Jade was the first to speak.

"But why me? I mean, Andre is a no-brainer, but wouldn't Tori be a better fit for performing the song? Don't get me wrong – I am flattered – but it just seems a little suspicious."

"No Jadey! I want you. Do you remember that song that you and Andre worked on? It was amazing… and I want our song to be just as mind-blowing."

"Plus, Tori will be super busy with Trina and… stuff…" Robbie added looking at Cat. That would be how it would go if their plan worked.

Jade looked to Andre. It was fun working on the song with him before… and Cat was her best friend (even if she was dating **Robbie**) and it would be good for her to be in the spotlight for once. Andre gave her a small smile and she decided.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Beck was sitting down at the lunch table, all alone. Everyone else seemed to have ditched him. Except for Tori who was walking up to him with a toasted sandwich. She sat down at the almost empty table and looked around in confusion.<p>

"Hi Beck."

"Hey."

"So, are we the only ones here?"

"Uh… yup. It looks like it."

"Okay."

Silence reigned but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Tori was just very lost in her thoughts. After a few moments, Tori decided to speak again. "Beck, this is somewhat personal, but can I ask you something?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew! That was a long(ish) chapter. Okay my lovely reviewers, 3 more questions.**

**1. What gender do you think Trina's baby will be?  
>2. What pairings would you prefer for this story? (I have an idea of endgame but I don't mind playing around with a couple)<br>3. What song should Andre and Jade make for Cat and Robbie? If anyone wants to write one that I can use, that would be cool. But otherwise, just leave me the name of the song you want and also the artist who sings it and I will use one of those.**

**Anyway, please review. The more reviews the faster I will update because I will have more motivation to sit down and write them.  
>~WOWcow out~<strong>


	10. New Sensations and Old Habits

**A/N: Hey everybody with access to the internet! So before I go on, I just want to say that I am incredibly sorry for the long, long, long wait for this chapter. I can honestly say that I have no real excuses except for writersblock, school exams and my own internal instinct to procrastinate. I sincerely will try to update more often (it would be hard to update less often!) and please feel free to PM me to tell me when you feel I should be updating again. It will be good for someone to keep me in check.**

**Anyway on to the chapter. I know that this may appear to be going in a direction that many of you don't want but I do have a plan (sort of). Thanks again for reading/reviewing/favoriting this story.**

* * *

><p>Beck turned to Tori slowly. He could almost sense that she had something serious to ask him and looking into her eyes confirmed this. He swallowed subconsciously and croaked out "Yes?"<p>

Tori took a deep breath. "You remember a couple of months ago, when I was getting ready to perform for the Platinum Music Awards?"

"Uh huh…"

"And do you remember when we were alone at my house and we almost…"

"Almost kissed?"

"Yeah. That." Tori took another deep breath and then all of her words came tumbling out. "Whatwewerethinking?Doesthismeanthatweareacouple ?Doyoulikeme?" Tori buried her head in her arms and braced herself for the storm that she had just unleashed.

An uneasy grin crept onto Beck's face. "Tori, just breathe." She took in a shaky breath. "Okay. Now one question at a time. Otherwise, I don't understand a word you say."

Tori bit on her lip before deciding the real question that she wanted to ask. "Beck? What does it all mean for, you know, us?"

She had averted her eyes, suddenly becoming very interested in the shoelace on her shoe. Beck blinked surprised by Tori's question. Sure, he had wondered about this ever since his break-up with Jade and if he was being truly honest, for a little bit before that. He and Tori had become much closer since the gameshow that Sinjin had hosted. Heck, they had even been out on an "Opposite Date!" There was no secret that she was attractive and sweet and simply… different to Jade. Jade. Ah, that's where the problem came in. Jade was the reason that the almost kiss hadn't turned into more. That was a shock. Tori choosing her friendship with Jade over a possible relationship with him – what girl had ever fully rejected him like that? Except Jade. Beck let out a sigh. Jade was his first real love and he'd be lying if he said he didn't still care about her. But was it time for something new?

Beck reached across the table, and took Tori's hand in his. She looked across at him with a look of pleasant surprise. Beck gently smiled at her and stroked her hand. He couldn't deny that this felt good.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

Well here I am. I must be bored if I am writing to you again. This will only be a short entry because I'm not sure how long I can last before nature comes calling (if you know what I mean). This last month has been pretty unpleasant for me.

How? First off, my cheeks and tongue are swelling and this time it is NOT due to a foreign throat gargle treatment. Apparently this is yet another symptom of being pregnant. Also I feel bloated almost all the time now and I have heartburn every single time I eat something vaguely tasty. I could seriously cry right now but I can't because then Tori or Mum would be in here in a flash trying to persuade me that my life is not so terrible. But I say I'm allowed to be cranky – there is another human living in me!

Secondly, everyone else is going about their happy little lives pretending that nothing has changed for them. It is almost as though my situation does not affect them at all. Clearly they should be fetching me all that I want and should not DARE to flaunt their happiness in my presence.

Now, I think I've said my bit and we will just have to wait to see what happens.

Love Trina.

P.S. Oh, and to top it all off, I can't find any pregnancy pants that are cute.

* * *

><p>"Argh!" Andre dived behind the couch in his house. Jade and himself had been working on the song for Cat and Robbie's six month anniversary when Jade had suddenly exploded into a full-on a grunt, a chair was flung clear across the room. Andre winced as his grandmother's vase shattered onto the floor. He wasn't sure if it was an antique or not but it didn't really matter after it was just shards of porcelain.<p>

"Jade, maybe we should…" He was cut short by the look on Jade's face as she whirled around to face him. If looks could kill, Jade would be a mass murderer. Andre would've chuckled to himself if it weren't for the possible threat to his life.

"I DON'T WANT TO DO ANYTHING!" Jade screamed. She was about to pull out her favourite pair of scissors to threaten Andre further but stopped when she saw the terrified expression on his face. Something seemed to snap inside her. "I don't want to do anything anymore," she sighed dejectedly and collapsed to her knees. Her shoulders sagged and her dark hair fell over her face. Soft sobs began to escape her mouth but she didn't care anymore.

Andre was utterly bewildered at this change in situation. One minute, Jade is destroying his house and the next she looked completely broken. It was in Andre's nature to try to calm and soothe anyone in distress but with Jade it would always be a risk. Hesitantly, Andre approached her and tugged the weapon from her grasp. With Jade completely disarmed, Andre knelt beside her on the rug.

"Wanna tell me why you've been acting so violently lately?"

Jade simply glared at him.

"I don't know what my grandma's vase has ever done to you to deserve such a violent end…"

A smirk appeared on Jade's face. "Besides it being one of the most hideous pieces of art for anyone to ever have the misfortune of seeing?" she questioned.

Andre laughed. "Yeah, besides that."

"I don't know," Jade started. "It's complicated."

"And whenever something is complicated, it usually involves Beck, right?"

"Exactly. It's Beck and Vega. But mostly Beck. I know that we broke up ages ago but it was still strange to see him at lunch today holding hands with someone else. I knew that this day would come and I know that I have no right to act all jealous over him if we weren't even going to get back together. But it hurts that he has moved on, you know?"

Andre nodded and said out loud the thought that had been bouncing around his head whenever his crush was taken. "Isn't it good to see him happy though? I know that you'll always have a special place for him in your heart and that you will always care about him, so even though you aren't with him, can't you wish them the best?"

Jade considered it for a moment. "I suppose he did seem happy. Plus I always knew that Tori and Beck had some sort of chemistry. Even when I saw them almost kiss, I didn't want to believe it. I wanted Beck to be mine even when I didn't want to be around him. Am I a horrible person?"

"No – you're just a normal girl trying to get over your ex. You can't help what you feel." Andre took Jade's hands in his. "It doesn't always make sense but you have to try to move on." Jade suddenly hugged him and Andre found himself hugging back. There was something oddly nice to see the gentler side of the goth girl and Andre felt a strange but familiar fluttering in his chest. He hadn't felt this way about Jade in a long time but was it possibly coming back?

"Unless, of course, you can't move on."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you go. A couple of questions:**

**1) Do you like the Bori stuff?  
>2)Does Andre still have a crush on Jade?<br>3) Any requests for what should happen in the story, be it pairings, more focus on Trina, a song for Cat and Robbie?**


	11. Flutters (Stomach and Heart)

**A/N: Woah, I have severely neglected this story for so long. And I said it would be difficult to update less often than before! Maybe I just really wanted a challenge :P**

**But I do have to say that I am incredibly sorry for the wait. I've been reading some fanfics from 2011 and I got so annoyed when they weren't finished. Then of course I realised that I was doing the same thing with this story.**

**So I am resolving to finish this story. It might be difficult because I'm at uni now but I have a free day every week so maybe I can get some writing done then? If I go more than two weeks without updating, PM me or leave a review telling me to get my butt in gear. Hopefully it won't get to that point though…**

**To be honest, I've kind of forgotten the direction I was going in with this story so I'm going to just have to write and wait until it feels right. Please let me know your thoughts and give me your input on the story (I really do appreciate it!) and I try my best to incorporate the ideas.**

**Speaking of reviews, I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed on the last chapter: **_Bade4lifexxx, Guest, HerMajesty85, Jeremy Shane_**, and a special shoutout to **_kates the firework_** (you really gave me the extra push to continue writing this story).**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>_

Dear Diary,

Where to begin? This baby is just pushing on my bladder. ALL. THE. TIME. It is truly awful! I'll just be sitting down to eat lunch (still getting those weird cravings for sardines sometimes) and then I have to get up to use the bathroom. Ugh! So annoying!

Of course when I complain, everyone seems to get these ridiculous smirks on their faces and they give each other these knowing looks. Pfft! As if they know how it is to deal with someone doing annoying things to them. This baby isn't even born yet and it is already so needy!

Speaking of birth, I've really got to start thinking about what I am going to once this baby is actually born. I don't even know the baby's gender yet! Although that will be solved very soon because I'm going back to the clinic (with that judgmental ganky woman) in a couple of weeks to have another scan. I'm really excited about it to be honest. Maybe I should start planning outfits for the baby? Or maybe I should work out a way to stop needing the bathroom so much?

Gotta go (heh),

Trina

* * *

><p>The usual gang (except for Jade who had decided to skip the get together, probably to avoid having any awkward moments around Beck and Tori) were hanging out as they decided to work out the details for Cat and Robbie's six-mo-versary which was happening the following weekend. It was proving to be a difficult task as both Cat and Robbie had some <em>very wild<em> ideas about what should be included. Tori, Beck, and Andre were trying to be the voices of reason, when Trina's eyes suddenly widened.

"Tori. I just felt something," Trina exclaimed.

Sitting up straight, Tori immediately went into protective sister mode. "What was it? Can you describe it?"

"It felt like, like…" Trina tried to find the right words. "It felt like a whole load of butterflies were let loose inside me."

"Cat, what does this mean?"

Pulling out her phone to search it, Cat took a moment before she replied, reading it off the screen. "It's called fluttering. It happens when the baby starts moving around."

Trina's eyes filled with wonder as it hit her what this actually meant. Her baby was developed enough to start moving. Very soon, it would probably kick her. That was something she was not looking forward to. It was bad enough that the baby was messing around with her bladder. Speaking of which…

"Gotta pee! Gotta pee! Gotta pee!" Trina shrieked as she hurried from the room.

"Yeah, that was way more information than I needed," Beck sighed. A chorus of agreement sounded through the Vega's living room.

"Don't even get me started on what she told me last night," Tori said, shivering as she did so.

"What did she say?" Cat queried.

"You do not want to know."

A silence settled over the living room as they all pondered this. Robbie turned out to be the one to break it, asking Tori if he could try some guacamole with his chips.

"Sure, it's just in the fridge."

Robbie slapped his thighs and sauntered into the kitchen, while everyone else settled more comfortably in their chairs. To get them back on track, Tori spoke out.

"Anyway, Cat, I just don't think it's practical to have a floating buffet. How are we supposed to-"

"Tori, is it the one in the blue container or the red one?"

"The red one. If it's floating, then-"

"Where do you store your small dipping bowls?"

"Store my? Robbie, just look for them!" Tori shouted, losing patience with him.

"Okay! No need to get all crabby on me!" Robbie retorted as he started looking through the cupboards.

"I'm not being… Never mind. Where were we?"

"Floating buffet," Andre supplied.

"Right. Buffet. How will people-"

A loud crash from the kitchen cut off what Tori had been about say. Everyone jumped up to see Robbie standing in the middle of what looked like the entire contents of the Vega's kitchen.

"Oops!" he said sheepishly.

Tori looked livid and was about to storm into the kitchen, when a hand around her wrist stopped her. She looked down to see Beck holding her gently.

"Just relax," he soothed, as he tugged her back to sit next to him. Breathing deeply, Tori relaxed into his side, while he rubbed comforting circles on her shoulder. Once she felt calm enough, she gave him a small smile which he returned. The other three watched them with various expressions on their faces. Seeming to realise that he was still standing in the middle of a pile of dishes, Robbie called out for help. Quickly, Andre stood up to help him, hoping to avoid another conflict.

As Andre and Robbie packed the dishes away, Cat continued to explain what she wanted for the decorations (something about giraffes and polka dots). Tori and Beck tried to reason with her occasionally, but it didn't appear as though they were getting anywhere. The sounds of laughter and friendly teasing filled the room. It was good that they were hanging out without worrying about pregnant sisters, jealous exes, and crazy feelings. Everything seemed simple for once.

Too bad it didn't last.

Just as he was packing away the last dish, Andre felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Quickly checking it, he saw that it was Jade practically demanding that he come to practise the song now. After texting back a short reply, he headed back out to the living room.

"Hey Andre! You mind giving me a lift to the balloon place so we can order the balloons for the party?" Tori asked, tilting her head to follow his movement toward the door. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Sorry Tor, I can't take you today. Jade wants to practise the song now, and I don't want to keep her waiting," Andre replied, as he gathered up his things. "See you guys around."

Then he was gone. Tori looked confusedly at the door, wondering why he was in such a rush to spend time with Jade. She was such a gank, but Andre still picked her over the rest of his friends. It just didn't make any sense – he usually only did that with his crushes and they had resolved that _issue _a while back. Unless…

"Tori, are you still with us?" Beck asked, nudging her gently.

"What? Oh, yeah. Just remind me what we were saying."

Chuckling quietly, Beck replied "I can give you a ride over there. That is, if you aren't too set on Andre taking you."

"Oh, yeah. No. I mean a ride from you would be great. You boyfriend, you," she said affectionately, poking him in his side. He poked her back and soon both were smirking at each other as they exchanged pokes.

"Um, guys. Kind of have a party to plan here," Robbie interrupted, effectively regaining their attention. "Cat, did you have any more ideas to tell them?"

"Yeah! I was thinking about a walrus ice sculpture, you know like the one in that movie? And he could be eating a papaya…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there we go. Next chapter, Trina will find out the gender of the baby, the anniversary party will happen, and Cat and Robbie's plan for the couples will go up a notch.**

**Also, remember that the couples are not set in stone and that anything could happen to change them. I'm also contemplating including the dad and I got a review a while back that sparked some ideas for that and also it seems that Trinjin is actually something that you want to see.**

**Let me know: **

**1. What is your opinion on Trinjin?**

**2. How do you keep yourself motivated to write?**

**3. Do you think Trina should keep the baby or give him/her up for adoption?**

**Also feel free to give me your honest opinion on all of this (including my terrible timing skills).**


	12. Confused and chaotic

**A/N: Hey everyone! How've you all been? Well, I've been quite busy but I now have a lot more free time on my hands. So expect AND DEMAND more updates. Just want to thank those who reviewed on the last chapter: **_zana_**, **_Jeremy Shane_ **and **_NotGavin_** and also **_Caitlin Graham_ **who actually gave me an idea for the direction of the story. **

**A couple of chapters back, I asked for song submissions and **_Let'sjustsay.97_** suggested the song "You Da One" by Rihanna for the duet, and after looking at it, I decided it would be perfect. Of course, because I didn't want to turn this chapter into a songfic, I have only included a few of the lyrics.**

**Also yay! This is the chapter where we find out the gender. Feel free to suggest some names :)**

* * *

><p>Trina shifted nervously on the bed inside the doctor's room, the crisp white paper crinkling under her. She swung her legs back and forth against the bed while she looked around the room. It was a nice enough room with the walls painted a warm yellow colour and a couple of posters pinned up around the room. There was also a model of what a baby looks like at full term inside its mother. Trina hates it. It looks very uncomfortable. She shuddered and snapped her gaze back at Tori, who was pacing back and forth across the space. She was wearing a frown and muttering under her breath.<p>

"I don't get it. He says he's over her and we worked so hard to stop his feelings. But then he goes back to her!" Tori whirled around and threw her hands up in the air. "Doesn't matter that she is not good for him. Doesn't matter that she tried to make my life miserable. Doesn't matter that she's a gank!"

"Stop Tori! Your pacing is making me feel worse!"

Tori seemed to realise what she was doing and she stopped suddenly. "Sorry, I'm just… No, you're right. This isn't about me or…" Tori shook her head and walked forward to the bed. "It should be about you and my little niece or nephew," Tori cooed as she puts her hands on Trina's belly. Trina sighed. Why do people do that? She swatted Tori's hands away and wrung her own back and forth. Tori looked moderately offended but she didn't move away from her sister.

"What's wrong? Is it because Mum and Dad aren't here? You know they're still trying to absorb all of this."

Trina rolled her eyes and huffed. "Please, they still don't want me to have this baby. It just brings shame on them."

"Hey. You know that's not true, right? You're not bringing shame on anyone. These things happen."

"Yeah, I guess." Trina was silent for a while. "Anyway, it's not that. I'm just nervous, you know. This is getting so real."

"I suppose. But isn't it exciting as well? You're going to be a mommy. Aren't you looking forward to buying clothes and spoiling it and, oh! Names, we have to think of names."

Trina's face took on an expression of terror. She hadn't thought that far yet! Tori must have noticed because she suddenly sobered and sat next to Trina on the bed. "Of course, we still have plenty of time for all of that. Right now, we just have to find out that the baby is healthy and happy."

"That sounds like a plan," Doctor Nelson said as she walked into the room. "Trina, how about we get you all set up?"

Trina nodded nervously and lay down on the bed, ready to face her future.

* * *

><p>Cat and Robbie's six-mo-versary soon arrived and it appeared to be even more zany than originally planned. The Asphalt Café was decked out with party lights, streamers, and massive speakers blasted music throughout the quad. There were jugglers, a fire breather, and a giant roller rink set up opposite the performance stage. It truly was a spectacular event to be at.<p>

Too bad that Andre couldn't really enjoy it all. He walked up and down backstage, muttering under his breath. He was far too wound up about the performance that he would have to give. Not that he was actually worried about the song per se – it was more about who he would be performing it with. Jade. If he was honest with himself, he hadn't fully resolved the feelings that he had had before. And the long hours practicing with Jade had only served to make that fact more prominent. His hands went up to pull at his dreads in frustration, and he let out a low groan.

"Woah, what's going on with you? Surely Andre Harris isn't nervous about singing a little song?"

Andre whirled around, eyes wide, and stalked over to where Jade was standing. She backed up a little bit from him – that wild look in his eyes reminiscent of the one his grandma had permanently. Andre coughed and tried to compose himself a little bit more so that hopefully she would take what he was saying more seriously.

"Jade. I, um, I have something I need to tell you. And if I don't get it out now, I'm gonna go insane."

Jade looked at him expectantly, one eyebrow raised.

"Jade, I think I'm in love with you." Andre squeezed his eyes shut and winced as he waited for her response. A slap, a decline, a kiss… Something. What he didn't expect was laughter. Sure, Jade wasn't known for her tact but she never laughed when the situation was serious. And it was most definitely serious now.

"Oh, thanks for that Andre! I was about ready to punch someone and then you said that! Funniest thing I've heard all day."

"It wasn't a joke," Andre deadpanned.

"Wait, you're serious?"

Andre cocked his head and held his fingers about an inch apart. "A little bit."

Jade abruptly stopped laughing but the smirk didn't fall from her face. "Oh. I'm sorry for laughing but the idea of YOU loving ME is just preposterous."

"Why?"

"Guys, you're up next. Don't keep the masses waiting," Sinjin called as he suddenly appeared backstage, gesturing at the stage with his clipboard.

"Let's go."

"But what about-" Andre started but Jade was already gone. Andre sighed and followed her onstage, both of them grabbing the microphones that were set up.

"Hey everyone. You all know who we are." Jade elbowed Andre.

"Ow! Uh, this is a song that we want to dedicate to Cat and Robbie."

"Happy anniversary thing. Try not to eat too much stuff," Jade finished, and indicated to the band to start playing. Then they were off, Andre finding that he lost himself in the music to a point where he didn't have to dwell on Jade's words. That is, until he glanced over at Jade and saw that she too was completely taken over by the music and all of a sudden Andre found himself back in that music room late that night when he first saw the softer side of the mean girl. Jade must have felt his eyes on her, as she looked back at him and smiled softly. She sung the next lines, and Andre chimed in as well.

"_You know how to love me hard_  
><em>I won't lie, I'm fallin' hard<em>"

Andre gulped and shifted his gaze to the audience, not really seeing anything as his mind went into overdrive. Jade was definitely a stunning looking woman but this was more than what was normal. She looked so different, so much gentler and more radiant, and Andre struggled to keep his eyes off of her as they continued to sing the song.

"_My love is your love, your love is mine_," Andre finished softly and found he couldn't escape his thoughts. The sound of applause brought him out of his trance and he spun around to leave the stage, heart pounding and feelings a complete mess.

* * *

><p>"So…"<p>

"Yup."

Tori and Beck were really not having a good time. That's not to say that they were having a bad time – just it wasn't good. They found that they had a few awkward pauses in their conversations and sometimes they would both start talking at the same time. It didn't really make any sense to them. They had never had any trouble talking to each other when they were just friends. There was also no problem when it came to flirting either. But why was it that as soon as they were a couple and were on a date – just the two of them – that they couldn't function properly?

Thankfully, their uncomfortable silence was interrupted by Cat jumping next to them.

"You guys, this is so amazing! Isn't it?" she sang out to them. "Isn't this just so much fun?"

Both Tori and Beck nodded in agreement, exchanging a slightly awkward look with each other.

"Yeah…"

"It's great."

Cat's smile faltered a little bit as she picked up on the underlying tension between the couple. She certainly wasn't an expert on relationships, but even she knew that this behaviour was not exactly desirable in a new relationship. But instead of getting into why they were having problems, Cat decided to breeze past it.

"So Tori, how did the doctor's visit with Trina go? You never really told me."

"Oh, it was -" Tori paused as she caught sight of Trina sitting by herself near the chocolate fountain. "Actually, you know what? She should probably tell you herself."

"Alright. I'll go see her now!" Cat exclaimed and skipped away in the direction of the fountain. "Bye Tori, bye Beck!"

They both waved goodbye to Cat before turning back to each other with twin sighs. The brief reprieve from the stilted conversation that Cat's interruption had provided was now gone. It was back to attempting to have a pleasant, although uncomfortable date.

"Uh, I think I'm going to go find Robbie, you know, to wish him a happy anniversary," Tori said a little uncertainly.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Have fun," Beck commented before giving Tori a stiff hug. Tori shot him a small smile and hurried away.

* * *

><p>When Cat arrived at the chocolate fountain, Trina was in the middle of trying to work out how to eat the sugary treat without ruining her nails. She was about to approach it again when Cat popped up behind her with a chirpy "Hi!" Trina was startled and spun around to face Cat, one hand over her pounding heart.<p>

"Geez, Cat! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, I guess I'm just a little excited," Cat said apologetically. Trina still looked a little put out but she decided to indulge Cat's crazy antics. It was, after all, her six-mo-versary so Trina supposed she could forgive her.

"It's okay. But why are you here?"

"Trina! That's really rude," Tori scolded.

"Oh, it's fine, Tori. She's allowed to be a little crabby 'cause she's having a baby," Cat appeased. "How's it going with the baby, Trina? What happened at the doctor's?"

"Well, the doctor said that everything is good with the baby and she said I shouldn't be having any more morning sickness, so that's great."

"Did you get to find out the gender?" Cat asked, unable to wait any longer to find out.

A big grin came over Trina's face as she remembered what she found out at the doctor's. "I did. Let's just say, you can start buying pink things."

Cat squealed with happiness. "You're having a girl?"

Trina nodded and Cat lunged forward to hug Trina. The two of them laughed as they embraced, both overcome with feelings of joy and hope for what the future might bring.

* * *

><p>"Stop saying that you're in love with me!"<p>

"Wait Jade, seriously you don't think I'm in love? Did you just hear that song? We wrote it together and it is completely filled with lovey dovey stuff!"

"Look Andre. I'm going to be honest with you here. You could very easily be in love. In fact, I'm positive that you are. But, you're not in love with _me_." Jade gave Andre a meaningful look to Andre. All she got in return was a confused look. She sighed and clapped Andre on the shoulder. "Never mind. Forget I said anything."

"Okay…"

Jade spun around and strode away from him, probably towards the clowns that were fighting over a hot dog in the corner. As she was walking away, Andre could have sworn that he heard her say something under her breath. He groaned and turned around, looking at the party scene. He spotted Beck standing by the snacks table and decided that talking to him would be as good an option as any.

* * *

><p>Beck let out a sigh of relief at being left alone. He was just glad to escape that suffocating pressure of a date. He had never really had this problem before, not with any of his other dates. It was so puzzling – that he felt so, well attracted to Tori, but now it just seemed to have fizzled out. Was there any way of bringing it back, or should he just end things? He grumbled under his breath at his confusion. His train of thought was stopped with the arrival of Andre.<p>

"Hey man. What's up?"

Beck hesitated before answering Andre, a fact that was not lost on him.

"Seriously, are you okay?"

Sighing deeply, Beck gave Andre a weak smile. "I'm fine. Just not having as good a time as I expected."

Andre's brow furrowed. "Date with Tori not going well?"

"You have no idea."

"Why?"

"I guess we just don't have as much in common as I originally thought. Or maybe too much, I don't know."

Beck chewed on his lip and gave a half smile to Andre. Andre clapped Beck on the shoulder. "I'm sorry man. I know you really wanted this to work out. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. It's normal to have one bad date, right?"

"Sure, but…"

"What?"

"Well, unless you think that it will improve, maybe it's better to just end it. Spare each other the pain, you know?" Andre suggested, a little nervously. Beck just nodded, lost in his thoughts. After a moment he nodded his head decidedly and went to search for Tori.

* * *

><p>As the night drew to a close, Robbie held Cat close in his arms, as they slow-danced on the dance floor. Her arms locked around his neck as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes, the music soft and sweet. Their lips met in a chaste, tender kiss that expressed all that they felt about each other. It was a cherished moment in time, one that was almost straight out of a fairy-tale. As they pulled apart, Robbie leant in close to Cat's ear and whispered "Happy anniversary. I love you."<p>

"I love you too," Cat whispered back, with a giggle.

As the music changed to a more upbeat song, Cat sobered a little bit, saying "I wish it wasn't just us who were in love. How long do you think it will take before the rest of the group realises who they should be with?"

Robbie hummed his uncertainty. "Well, Andre's a little confused, but Jade seems to know what she wants. And I think Beck and Tori are breaking up tonight."

"So, we're headed in the right direction?"

"I'd say it's only a matter of time," Robbie said with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you go, a very choppy chapter but... A baby girl :)  
>Also there are some clues given about what the final pairings could be. Next chapter should be a little more focused on Trina.<strong>

**Also, I have put a poll up on my profile about what future stories I could work on. I have an idea of what I want to write next, but I would love your input as well.**

**Let me know:**

**1. What name should the baby have?  
>2. What do you think the pairings will be?<br>3. What story would you like me to write after I have finished this one?**


End file.
